晴天雨
by qingtianmilktea
Summary: 我想要的续集。    张晓回到了现代，但她的心思仍留在清朝    她将如何重新回到社会呢？
1. Chapter 1

自从博物馆的邂逅，我就没有再遇见那位长得像四爷得男子。既然已经回到了现代，在清朝的马尔泰**·**若曦已经油尽灯枯、骨灰随风飘去，脑电波也回到了原属于自己的时代⋯⋯日子终究是要过的。我回到了我之前的工作岗位，夜夜加班，想找回到清朝前的那个自己。怎么说生活在现代的白领，手停口停的。即使是真实、即使是梦，紫禁城、雍正、十四爷等，都是活在三百年以前的人了。

男友上门几次，但都被我回绝了。"你这个没心没肺的男人，在我加班时劈腿，还让我被车撞！躺在医院里都十多天了，你只来探过我几次？而且还拖这小梅一块儿，你是故意的对不对！我们完了！"没等男友回答，我已经用力的把门关上。

顿时间心里觉得委屈，而泪水已经不自觉得落下。

"我和四爷⋯⋯那都是梦吗？"

工作无法让我抽离梦境，只觉得自己无时无刻都在挂念着马尔泰**·**若曦的生活。我以身体不适为由向老板请了假，想散散心。不知不觉得，我竟走到了老北京的街道上。

想起这个是我和四爷第一次相见的地方，突然让我心里觉得一阵酸。曾经多么想回到自己的时代、曾经在这里差一点儿死在清朝，也曾经在这里遇见了若曦的挚爱和知交好友十三爷⋯⋯我缓缓的用纸巾抹去脸颊上的泪水，站在原地打量着四周。

前方《兰阁茶轩》的招牌高高的挂着。我自言自语："兰阁、茶？好久没喝茶了。"

可能是因为是正中午，茶轩里一个客人也没有。倒是摆放了许多精致的紫砂壶、陶瓷茶具、茶叶。看上去这个茶轩挺高档的，布置是依照清代时的华丽加上现代的优雅。一直背向我的男士突然转过身道："小姐你好，喝茶吗？"我想也没想便回答："也好，你帮我拿注意吧，清淡点儿的茶就行。""随便坐，马上来！"

这时，我留意到茶轩的墙上挂着一副油画。我侧头看去，轻声惊叹"姐姐！"那画中的女子的样貌酷似马尔泰·若兰，但是眼里有着满满的幸福笑意。就好像她正陶醉在幸福中⋯⋯

—

"小姐，请用茶。"日久未闻扑鼻的茶香，不对，是记忆里的那般茶香袭击了我的嗅觉，让我顿时回过神来。

男子满面笑意的替我端上茶和一碟桂花糕："我叫高远山，是这儿的老板。如果我泡的茶不和小姐你的胃口，你可要告诉我，我帮你换一壶！这桂花糕和我沏的这壶桂花绿茶搭配的天衣无缝，你就试试看吧。不好吃不收钱！"

我微笑着回答"我是张晓，突然犯了茶瘾但又拿不定主义，多谢你的招待啦。这茶闻起来挺不错的，而且我也喜欢桂花糕。"

"好吧，张小姐那么你就慢慢品茶吧！"高远山向后退了几步，但是见我又开口说话，便又回到桌旁。我问道："高老板，你墙上的这幅画⋯⋯？"

高远山一脸自豪的回答："我画的，好看吧？还得过几个奖呢！"

他若说是买的，我也就算了。但是那是他画的，我非常好奇，想知道这女子是谁。"女朋友吗？"

他很臭屁的回答："怎么？还没认识多久就看上我啦？"我喝进嘴里的茶在这时差一点儿喷了出来！"你别瞎胡闹了。我只是觉得她长得像一个故人。"

高远山的脸上马上出现一副若有所思的样子。

"故人？有照片吗？"他的回答让我摸不着头绪。他这是什么意思？

"什么？"我疑惑的问道。

"我没见过她⋯⋯只是在梦里见过。很可笑吧？总觉得她好美，不自觉的画了下来，自己觉得还不错，便让美术老师给予评论。没想到竟受到赏识，所以老师把这画拿去参加比赛。然后得了奖。接收祖业后就索性把画摆在店里，想着有一天可能会有人知道这女子是谁。"

原来是这样。我犹豫这，不知该如何回答。画里的女子是穿着现代的衣服，不是旗服。虽然样貌是很相似，但我不肯定我所看见的一定是真实⋯⋯


	2. Chapter 2

（二）

眼看着新年快到了，我不禁想起'第一次'在八贝勒俯和在紫禁城过年的情景。虽然不知那是不是梦，因为那一点一滴的细节还是深深印烙在脑海里挥之不去。曾经在除夕夜那么惦记着父母、痛恨自己没有机会多陪伴在父母身边孝顺⋯⋯我拿起了手机拨了那在熟悉不过的号码⋯⋯

因为安排了在把父母接到了北京，我为他们打点好房间和日用品，打算让父母长住,好好孝顺他们。

"爸、妈，你们坐了那么久的车才到北京来，这年夜饭我们就到馆子吃吧！我已经订了位子！"

"晓晓，真乖。爸妈妈好久没和你一起吃饭了。在哪儿吃都行！"母亲微笑道。

—

可能是因为经历过了'九王夺嫡'那一段离奇的历史(还是梦境)，现在的我把亲情看得很重。对于工作，我就不比从前的拼命。毕竟在医院躺了十多天，需要时间调理身体，上司也早已把手头上的工作也被分配出去。

因为工作量减少所以我在办公室里时常发呆。

有一天我一时兴起，便给自己画了一个人物关系图。画完了才发现心里惦记的人很多⋯⋯巧慧、承欢、十四爷、十三爷等。

最心疼巧慧、最想念承欢、最想答谢十四爷、最想和十三爷一起大醉⋯⋯

—

吃了母亲（坚持）做的年夜饭后，父母就要我出门和朋友一起倒数,说是两老想清清静静的看中央电视台的春节晚会。我看也已经挺晚了，想着两老平时都睡得早,今晚也应该不会睡得太晚。我打算出门转转，喝杯东西，两个小时很快就会过去吧。


	3. Chapter 3

（三）

大年除夕晚上，除了那些娱乐场所和餐馆，那看似喜庆的街道其实是冷冷清清的。售卖年货的地方太拥挤，我不想去凑那个热闹，只想静静的思考。近几日我所得到的结论是：第一，我的脑电波穿越了时空、第二，我做了一个梦、第三，我得到了我前世的回忆。我不是一个迷信的人，也对于鬼神之说抱着半信半疑的态度。"第三"是我听到母亲念佛经时连想到的。理性的分析告诉我这不可能，但我必须追根究底，弄明白这件事。虽然博物馆里展示出康熙年间的那幅画是有一位带着木兰花发簪的宫女在御前侍奉，她究竟是我还是马尔泰**·**若曦？现在的我是张晓，那和那些阿哥玩在一起的、为他们左右为难的是我吗？如果不是我，历史是不是就要改写？九王夺嫡可能就不会发声了。十三爷不会被幽禁十年，登机的可能也就是八爷或十四爷了。

胡思乱想了一番，我竟走到了《兰阁》。也对，我平时都忙于工作，朋友不多。年除夕，大家都在家里围炉、到乡下热闹乐吧？真实可笑，在北京这么久，竟然连个安静的去处都没有。

《兰阁》里的灯还亮着，想必还没有关门。

走进店里，和上次一样是冷冷清清的，也不见那高远山。我走到了那幅画前，仔细打量着画里的细节。像，非常像！连那微笑也是一样的。我的脑袋可有要打结了。我轻叹了一声,转过身正想坐下，就见高远山和一位高贵漂亮的女子从厨房走出来。

"噢，张晓？年除夕的，你不在家里围炉吗？"高远山是一脸的惊讶。

"什么呀哥，人家上门就是客。我们既然没有关店，就因该招待她呀。"那位美丽的小姐开口了。原来是高远山的妹妹！兄妹两的气质都很不凡。他们的家世肯定是极好，父母也绝对不是泛泛之辈。可大年除夕的，他们却在这里？

高远山注视着我，似乎是等着我的回答。我说："年除夕也能喝茶嘛。你又没把门锁上，我就进来了啊！"

"这是我妹妹，紫媛。我们正在吃年夜饭呢。听到有人进门的声音，没想到是你。上门就是客！而且你算是和我结缘了。今晚不喝茶，到后边来吧，我给你加副碗筷。"说完，他向高紫媛大概说了我上次来喝茶的情形。

"好吧，都别站着了，我们到后边去吧。"高紫媛微笑这说，并给我领路。

高远山看了我，又看了看油画，就意识要我跟着进去。他却坐了下来说"我一会儿就进去。"

—

那个我以为是通往厨房的门其实是通往高家。高紫媛解释说他们把店的后边装修成客厅，而二楼就是卧室和书房。

桌上摆着一桌丰盛的菜肴，看起来很精致。高紫媛说："这是从馆子里订来得，我们兄妹两也吃不完。你也来吃点儿吧。我哥平日都窝在外面，所以我想随意一点儿，就在茶几上吃了。还可一边看迎春晚会的直播呢。今晚就不喝茶了，我们来喝Johnny Walker。还是你比较喜欢Martell?等会儿我哥的一位朋友会过来⋯⋯可能快到了。今年的除夕可真热闹呀！"

这高紫媛，看上去美丽高贵，但是她是多么热情奔放的女子！人不可貌相。

我们边喝边聊，谈到了家里人。我对她说我可是为了让爸妈觉得我不是没有朋友才出来的，没打算彻夜不归。她只是微笑，然后给我夹菜。片刻的安静，让我有机会看看四周。简单典雅的欧洲布置风格、看似很舒服的沙发和躺椅⋯⋯

"咦，全家福啊，能看看吗？"我问高紫媛。

她嘴里都是菜不方便说话，但伸手把相框拿起，递给我。照片应该是好几年前拍的，因为高氏兄妹的发型和穿着都不同。高氏一家都氏眉开眼笑的，有一种幸福的感觉。

高远山走了进来，随后的竟然又是一个让我觉得我活在平行时空的人⋯⋯十三爷？！老天，这玩笑也开得太大了，若是梦也该醒了！

"喂张小姐，嘴巴可以关起来乐吧？怎么见到帅哥就失态了呢？我也很帅呀，你怎么就没有这样得反应呢？"高远山显然是见到好友，心情大好啊。这样拿我寻开心⋯⋯我也没办法解释我为什么会做出那样的反应，无从辩解。

那男子咳了两声。

高紫媛道："张晓，这是我哥的朋友叫邓志杰，刚从美国回来。严格来说也是我的学长，因为我们都念同一所高中。"

高远山已经开始把食物往嘴里送，我就只好自我介绍了。"邓先生你好，我是张晓。对不起，刚才见到你时，觉得你长得很像我的一位朋友。"

"叫我志杰好了，别那么见外。你一定和你那位朋友非常要好吧？"邓志杰很客气的说。

"你怎么那么多朋友呀？"高远山插嘴了:"志杰啊，她第一次到我这茶轩时，呆呆的站在我那幅画前好久！还说什么，像她的一位故人。我说，张晓，我倒觉得你和我画里的女子长得是有三分相似。"

高紫媛也点头；"嗯！我从刚才就这么觉得。还以为是哥你特别找了一位样貌相似你梦中美人的女朋友呢！"

高远山轻轻敲了高紫媛的头："你脑袋里都装了些什么啊？可别把新朋友给吓跑了。"

兄妹两继续斗嘴，仿佛我这个外人已经融入他们的世界，一点儿都不见外。

—

佳节时期开怀畅饮往往不是最明智之举。高远山就是一个很好的例子。可能是酒喝多了，他说话是越来越⋯⋯

我虽然只是第二次和他见面，可我总觉得他心里藏了许多事，然后用他那与世无争、翩翩君子的外表来遮掩。

高紫媛的性格则活泼可爱，一点儿心机都没有。不过，她那高贵的外表可能诉说着她的另一个故事。

然而对于邓志杰，我不愿意把我的视线转向他。这美好的夜晚，我想做张晓，不想被马尔泰**·**若曦的心思困住。

—

不知不觉已经凌晨两点了，从远处还可以看见有人在玩烟花。我和邓志杰站在《兰阁茶轩》的门口，和高紫媛道别。

"张晓，很高兴认识你！这几天没事的话你可要常来哦。春节一过我马上就会上海工作了，到时要见面恐怕也很难安排时间了。"高紫媛嘟着嘴，一副不想让我走的样子。

"好了紫媛，我会把你这新认的姐妹安全的送回家的。你照顾你哥去吧。看他喝成了什么摸样，真是的。"邓志杰转身离开。

我向高紫媛道了别，向邓志杰走去。

—

邓志杰开的是一辆白色的Audi！看样子他可是来自名门望族。

我站在车前欣赏这我可能一辈子都买不起的名车⋯⋯

"不介意我叫你张晓吧？"邓志杰不知什么时候走到了我的右边，吓了我一跳。

我深吸了一道气，侧身和他对视，并坚定的回答："不介意。"

他微笑不语，开了车锁便做到驾驶坐上去了。我这时仿佛看见了十三爷那潇洒的背影。天啊，我今晚又要失眠了。


	4. Chapter 4

（四）

睡醒时，已经快到午餐时间了。母亲显然是在做饭。啊～好像香。母亲准备了一条肥大的鱼、锅贴、酸辣汤、春卷、竹笋、我最爱的虾酱鸡翅、八宝饭还有银耳莲子汤！我感觉我的嘴又馋了！还好昨晚在《兰阁》没太动筷子，要不然春节之后我可要实行减肥大计了。

这一餐，我吃地非常开心。我觉得如果我能做到心如止水，一心一意扮演好'张晓'的角色，我有可能找回我从前一位二十多岁的现代女性的心态。虽然放不下，但是少可以不再置身其中。毕竟那是三百年前的事。博物馆里遇到的男人，有可能今生都不会再见。因为他不是四爷，他不认识我，我不需要为这个素不相识的过客费神。至于邓志杰，能不能交这一个朋友还是有待观察的。

因为北京城里春节气氛非常好，我也不想一直在家里呆着，所以以观光为名，和父母外出。

大年初一，大家因该都拜年去了。购物商场里的人不多⋯⋯但是也有很多趁节日休假的商店。

父亲的提议让我吓了一跳⋯⋯"晓晓啊，我们去故宫走走好不好？"母亲也表示赞成。没办法了，既然父母开口了，就不能不去。

—

想要游故宫的人好多。碰上假期,我想这也是难免的。以前来故宫,是和学校的团队一起的,所以没有什么机会看看周围的商店。严格来说,我从来就没有在故宫或故宫博物院里仔细参观过。

可是以若希的眼里看, 现在的紫禁城,和自己认识的紫禁城是截然不同的。在康熙和雍正年间,有多少人渴望能能够离开,有多少八旗少女被困在紫禁城一生⋯⋯现在众人竟然能出入自由,而且还是兴高采烈的。她一再的想离开,又一再的不舍,最后还是靠十三爷的帮忙和十四成全⋯⋯。

"晓晓,发什么呆呢? " 母亲逛完了精品店,和父亲一起正向我走来。我一时间迷失在若希的世界里,没有注意周围。我在心里叹了一口气,然后微笑着对母亲说:"这里太壮观了。我正陶醉在这丰富的历史呢!走吧,我们参观去。"

这紫禁城里的每一砖每一瓦,都给我带来许多的震撼。要克制我此时激动的心情,实在是一件非常艰难的事。现实与梦境,我不会分晓。

紫禁城的外观和印象中的一模一样。从康熙年间到今天,竟然还维持原貌。在这里,若希和她的至爱分开了。曾经盼望过还能再见,但已是永别。

—

电话的震动把我从思绪中带回现实。大年初一有人找我?

来电显示里的名字是'邓志杰'。奇怪了，找我干嘛？

"喂? 酒醒了吗？紫媛问，你想不想唱K,唱通宵。"邓志杰不等我开口就已经报上来电的目的，真是省时啊。

我反正也闲着没事，父母又早睡，所以爽快的答应了："也好，那时间地点你们定吧！"

"行。今晚九点，我来接你。"说完，他就把电话挂了。

说完电话，父母以走远了。我急忙追上⋯⋯

—

父母似乎很希望我天天晚上都有约。虽然说我早已经到了适婚年龄，但是我所等待的那个'他'没有出现。我所指的'他'不是四爷，因为四爷是若曦的午夜追魂，而我也不是若曦。无情吗？我不觉得。那是三百年前的一段情，是不是我的，我不知道。但我很肯定，我不想忧郁而终。

等了那邓志杰15分钟，才见他那白色Audi的身影。但是车里好像还又一位女子。

车停了，不过因为光线太弱，我看不清她的摸样。

我上了车，还没打招呼邓志杰就说："我妹妹婷婷，紫媛的好姐妹。今天早上刚下飞机。"

邓婷婷果然和紫媛是好姐妹，因为她们都非常热情。一路上都是邓婷婷在说话,我也因此了解了不少高家和邓家的事。原来两家是世交，而且还一起长大，读同一所贵族学校。因为父母常年都在国外发展家族事业，孩子们都在国外住过一段时期，也喝过洋墨水。高远山现在经营的茶轩其实是高氏里的一个小生意，茶叶买卖才是真正的业务。近年来也开始做古董生意。高远山不喜欢到办公室里工作所以把工作坊搬到茶轩里，后来索性让助理打理办公楼里的事，偶尔回去突击视察。高紫媛则负责上海的业务，三两天的就得往上海跑。她也情愿这样，因为不想和哥哥分开。

邓家就不同了。他们的饮食集团已经遍布全亚洲，所以更加忙碌。邓志杰能够开Audi,是地位和权势的表现。他的职务不比高远山少。年级最小的邓婷婷刚毕业不久，所以先回国度假，之后也得入邓氏掌管业务。

整个路程，邓志杰只说了两句话。第二句是："我们到了！"我和邓家兄妹下了车，走向电梯。

在电梯的强烈灯光下，我觉得老天真的是在开我的玩笑。邓婷婷就是皇后，前四福晋。这是一天一惊喜吗？我不喜欢这个惊喜。我可想安安稳稳的过日子，偶尔和朋友聚聚。但是，我连选择朋友的权利都要被剥夺了吗？无论是邓志杰还是邓婷婷，我都没有办法把他们当作是新面孔。在我心里，他们是我所曾经认识过的人！


	5. Chapter 5

（五）

我的脸色一定是很难看。因为不爱表露表情的邓志杰向我投以怪异的眼光。我低头不语，想着怎么回避，怎么面对自己复杂的思绪。邓婷婷从下车到现在一直在给男朋友回短讯，所以没有察觉到气氛异样。

高氏兄妹早已在厢房里等候。一进门，高紫媛就扑向邓婷婷，两人就像是久别重逢的家人,拥抱了许久。邓志杰让服务生送来小吃和饮料，高远山则舒服的坐在沙发上点歌。我和高氏兄妹打了招呼，便找了一个舒服的角落坐下。

在微弱的灯光下，我有什么表情，大概没有人看得清吧？我越想远离噩梦，噩梦的影子就越清晰。是前世今生吗？还债？对，是我。不，是若曦。上辈子若曦欠了人情，今生就要我来还吗？什么跟什么。我不愿意相信有前世今生，我也不要梦里的人物一一出现，即使是用了另外一个身份。这几天一直觉得自己书都白念了。共产注意、文革、新时代的思想，这些都跟我所经历的一点关系也没有。

服务生开门进来，端来了进口啤酒和可乐。邓志杰给我倒了一杯啤酒，然后注视着我。我疑惑的问："干嘛？我的脸脏了吗？"

邓志杰回答说："你今晚魂不守舍的。问候而已。不想说没关系，反正你也没必要说。"

真的能说吗？他会愿意听？

一个连我自己都不相信的故事⋯⋯

我沉默。举起酒杯，三大口把啤酒灌下。

邓志杰没有追问，反而说："好吧，我就陪你喝几杯。"

怎么这么像十三爷？！

我在欢乐的歌声下喝醉了。

—

他们肯定是把我送回家了。因为我迷迷糊糊中听见母亲问："晓晓，你怎么了？怎么喝得那么醉！"

早晨醒来，母亲已经准备了姜茶,等着审问我昨晚的事。

但是⋯⋯我错了。母亲似乎更在意昨晚送我回来的男人是谁。我自己也不清楚，不过我觉得是邓志杰。高远山才没有这个风度呢。

支支吾吾的应付了母亲的问题轰炸，我拿了手机躲进了厕所。

高紫媛和邓婷婷一早都给我发了简讯。我才回了她们，母亲就来敲门了，并且说："晓晓，赶快梳洗更衣？你有客人！我先去给客人准备茶点！"

我有客人？

换好衣服，我便到客厅去。是邓婷婷和⋯⋯那像四爷的男子！

我缓缓走上前，才说了："你好"，就发现自己声音颤抖，手脚也不听使唤了。

邓婷婷说:"张晓！我哥不放心你，但又有工事缠身，所以让我来看看。给你介绍！这是我的男朋友！帅吧？前阵子我在国外念书，他却在国内工作⋯⋯现在好啦，我们不用分隔两地，真开心呀！"

这和我只有一面之缘的女子对我也太热情了。一点防人之心、生疏的距离都没有。这样的女子让我打从心底喜欢。但是她的脸总会让我有芥蒂，不想和她交心。

我不知要怎么回答她，但又想起我还不知到这个长得像四爷的男人叫什么名字，所以便问："婷婷啊，说了那么多，你还没给我介绍呢。男朋友叫什么名字？从事什么行业？"

邓婷婷还没回答，反而那男子说话了："我记得你，在博物馆里对吧？"看我没反应，他又说："对不起，我最怕女人哭⋯⋯就连婷婷伤心时，我都会不知所错。"

邓婷婷疑惑的看着她的男朋友。那男子发现自己说多了，马上换了话题。"我叫黄骏威，和弟弟一起打理家族生意。我弟弟算是婷婷的学长。"

我还没有回过神来回答，母亲就端了茶点进来，无意中帮我化解了尴尬。


	6. Chapter 6

（六）

之后的两个星期，我没找过邓家或高家的人。为了让自己不去思考一些无谓的问题，我拿起了画笔开始画画。父母也渐渐的在适应北京的生活。虽然我的房子是在一栋大厦里，没有庭院，父母还是不知从那里弄来了盆栽，开始种植花花草草。为了让他们有更多的空间，一直被当成储物室的阳台被我清理出来，成了一个小小的花房。我也在阳台里画画，陪父母说说话。因为就快开工了，忙起来时，想好好坐下来说话的机会就少了。

也不知怎么回事，我画出来的东西都是若曦的风格。就连父亲都问我，什么时候学了书法和字画。因为小时候他怎么逼，我就是不肯学，而且还偏爱西洋水彩画。我只好嬉皮笑脸的说："是天分啊！看着父亲写字画画就学会了。"当然，我也不知道我为什么会记得这些。

画了几幅自己觉得满意，便让父亲帮我整修。唯独一幅，我打算送给高远山。那是马尔泰·若兰穿着清代旗装的图。虽然画的不是很好，但是我画的水彩画的功夫毕竟有限。我画的马尔泰·若兰站草原上，看着一位在马背上的男子。

春节的假期一转眼就过去了。但是惊喜还没有过去。因为经济前景非常差，我所任职的公司准备大肆裁员，而我的部门里的十个职员，被裁了六个。我很不幸得，是其中之一。我为了这份工作付出了三年，几乎天天加班。现在说裁就裁，我的心里非常难受！

收拾好我在这三年里所堆积在办公室里的杂物，和其他一起下岗的同事门离开了公司⋯⋯从此各走各的。现在还是上午，我怎么能回家。父母一定要问长问短！在市中心兜了几圈，然后决定到《兰阁茶轩》去。反正那幅水彩画也已经在后车厢一个星期了，是时候送到高远山手上了。

走进了《兰阁》发现高远山不在，留了一位女工读生看店。那工读生的手艺实在是不怎么样。没有注意水的温度，用温水泡茶，好好的绿茶都被糟蹋了。高远山都不怕她把招牌砸了吗？我轻叹了一口气，拿起手机开始给高远山传简讯。我并不想把画交给那女工读生保管。她一个大意，弄丢了还是弄脏了可说不准。

才刚发完简讯，高紫媛就提着行李进来。

我惊喜："紫媛！你刚下飞机吗？"

女工读生急急忙忙向高紫媛走去，帮她把行李提到后边去。

高紫媛原本紧皱的眉头舒展了。"张晓！你怎么在这呢？是知道我今天回来，特地来迎接我吗？"

我笑说："我可没有超能力，碰巧而已。我来送你哥一样东西。"

"送什么呀？我哥到美国给爸妈报告业绩去了，后天才回来。我帮你保管吧。"

"也行。"我把画拿出来，铺在桌上让高紫媛看。

高紫媛疑惑的问："你怎么⋯⋯也画她？"

"没为什么。之前看见你哥哥画的油画，觉得画中女子长得很像我的一个故人。随手画画时，画出了这一幅。若丢掉，我会觉得可惜，但我又不想收藏，所以就那过来了。"

高紫媛似乎是接受了我的解释。她把画卷起来，放到柜台后的柜子里，然后上了琐。

她转身拿起的手提包对我说："走吧，吃饭去！我饿了！"

—

高紫媛把我带到了邓家所开的餐馆吃午饭。这里的服务生显然都认识她，不用做什么安排、或者是吩咐什么，服务生很快的就准备好贵宾房，并且端上了陈年普洱。可是服务生没有送上菜单，怎么点菜啊？

高紫媛好像看穿了我的心思一样，"不用点菜的，大厨会用今天最新鲜的食材做菜。包你满意。邓家的厨师可不敢怠慢我们高家。"

真是千金大小姐呀。吃饭不用点菜，我只有在电视上见过。

服务生敲门进来，端来了两碗海鲜汤。光是闻那香味就知道这汤火候十足，而且也熬了很久。要不是托高紫媛的福，我这失业人士怎么会有这等口福！想到这里，我又叹了一口气。最近老是叹气，怕是要未老先衰了。

"张晓，汤不和胃口吗？

"哦不是，只是在人生不如意时还有福气来这种高级场所，喝着这美味的汤，我觉得自己很幸运。"

"你有什么事不如意吗？"

"我一个打工族，受到了金融市场的波及，成无业游民了。"

"是啊，景气真的很差。你想休息一阵子吗？还是⋯⋯"

突然，"紫媛！！！"邓婷婷兴奋的叫声打断了我们的对话。

"我就知道你下了飞机就会来这里！张晓你也在！太好了！领班，给我的客人加菜！"

邓婷婷就是那么活力十足，和若曦所知道的那个温柔婉约的四福晋一点也没有相似之处。她兴致勃勃的介绍了今天餐馆里的主打菜色，然后拼命给我和高紫媛夹菜。

这一顿，我是吃的好饱，而且还营养十足。

"还有甜点！我们刚有一批芒果运到。这杨枝甘露你们一定要尝尝。"

真的越来越有生意人的样。看来邓志杰是调教有方啊。

—

吃完午饭，邓婷婷说要到附近的商场逛逛，帮助消化。原来逛商场是假，看男朋友是真。那个长得像四爷的黄骏威的办公室就在这商场楼上的办公楼里。我找了借口说想到超市买东西，不和邓婷婷一起上楼。高紫媛也做声说不想当电灯泡。

高紫媛领我到一家咖啡厅坐了下来。

"一年到头都忙这忙那的，真累。张晓，你就先休息几天吧，工作的事，我会帮你留意的。毕竟高氏、邓氏两家这么大的企业，要用人的地方很多。"

"我先谢谢你咯。"

"举手之劳嘛。没有什么谢不谢的。在说了，也只有你能让我们家后续有望。"

"什么叫后续有望啊？"

"你是真不知道吗？你很像那画里的女子。自从我哥画了那幅画，他就没交过女朋友。说是在等待着那梦中女子的出现。开始时，我们都不以为然。认为他是胡说八道来着。但是都十多年了，他都没和任何女孩约会。你知道吗，他看你的眼神，和看其他女子的眼神是不一样的。"

糟了。该怎么解释这个误会呢⋯⋯

"紫媛，我想你误会了⋯⋯事情不是你想的那样⋯⋯"

邓婷婷回来了。"张晓，紫媛！我们走吧！"

逃过一劫。但是这个误会要怎样才能解释的清呀。真是一波未平一波又起。我迟早要郁闷出病来。

接着，和两位大小姐逛超市，买准备晚餐的材料。邓婷婷是饮食业的千金，会选食材、做饭，还说的过去。高紫媛也是料理高手，那真的令我大开眼界！

我们没有回茶轩，而是去了邓家。邓家的别墅很大，光是厨房就已经是我家客厅的面积。房间更是不计其数。只有邓家两兄妹、管家还有个佣人住⋯⋯太浪费了。

不过今天两大千金下厨，我算是有口福了。


	7. Chapter 7

（七）

因为真的看不过茶轩里那女孩的手艺，我向高紫媛要求暂时让我到茶轩去帮忙。一来，泡茶是若曦的看家本领,我也算是'继承'了。二来，我帮高氏保住《兰阁茶轩》的招牌。最后就是，我没有让父母知道我已经没有了工作。在茶轩帮忙的同时，我的赶紧找一份新的工作。

高紫媛答应了，但是我觉得这多半跟她心里打的如意算盘有关。但是我心里却很清楚他哥哥心里的人是谁。我也不想让若曦和八爷的那一段在我的人生里重演。到了最后若曦自己其实是清楚的。八爷对她的爱其实是对若兰的爱的延续。但四爷和若曦却是两情相悦，以诚相待。可惜啊，四爷是四爷。黄骏威不是四爷。我不断的告诉自己，我是张晓。若曦的记忆虽然一直环绕着我，但是我的人生还是掌握在自己手里。在现代，我是绝不可能会忍受我的男人有别的女人。邓婷婷看起来也和黄骏威非常相爱。我只要尽量不和黄骏威接触，就不会睹'物'思人。这一点，我能做到。邓婷婷不是四福晋，她也一定不可能只当一个贤妻良母，而不过问黄骏威的其他事宜。所以我是希望能看见他们能够结婚、生子。

高远山明天就要回来了。我的工作还是没有找落。虽然我拜托了许多人，但是因为景气差，多数的公司都不愿意在这个时候增添人手。怎么办呀⋯⋯

我在茶轩里一整天，只有五个人来喝茶。天啊，如果高家靠这家店生活，他们岂不是要饿死？不知到生意差是不是和高远山不在有关。我上门来喝茶的时间都不是适合喝茶的时间，所以我也不知到平日里的人潮是如何。但那工读生说（我终于知道她叫小雪），高远山在时情况可不一样。客人通常会预约前来，而且有指定喜好。今天上门的都是些散客。我也发现，茶轩里供应的点心其实是邓氏餐馆的。如果有客人点小吃，小雪会给餐馆打电话，然后就会有外卖送到。邓氏餐馆的外卖递送服务还只限于兰阁。可见两家的来往有多密切。两家铺子的距离其实很近，步行只需七分钟。但是送点心来的服务生通常都有自行车或电单车，所以点心能热腾腾的上桌。

我今天最大的收获是⋯⋯我泡的茶非常收客人的喜爱。

晚上八点，小雪早已经回家，而我依旧在茶轩里。高紫媛还没回来，我也没有这里的钥匙。我只好泡一壶茶，坐下等。

因为心里郁闷，又觉得无聊，我又坐到了那幅画前。仔细的看着、思考着。人死了以后，都喝孟婆汤吧。把一生的经历都忘得干干净净，无牵无挂的投胎。那和若兰一起的将军，喝了孟婆汤没有？高远山是那个将军吗？四爷喝了吗？见到我，就和见到陌生面孔一般⋯⋯忘记了也好。邓婷婷才是他今生的挚爱。

"你怎么在这？紫媛呢？"被后突然有人说话，吓了我一跳。

"高⋯⋯远山！你不是明天才回来吗？"

"我把事情办完了，不早点回来，怎么知道你又来这里发呆呢。我问你的问题你可还没回答我呢。"

"我不知到紫媛在那儿，我也在等她呀。"

我把事情简单的和他说一篇。他看了看我，拿起茶杯给自己倒了杯茶喝下。"果然还真有两下子。茶艺不错啊。可惜这年头，喝茶、赏茶的人都少了。行了，你就暂时在这里帮我吧。找到工作在打算。工资呢，你说要多少？"

"谢谢你！我怎么敢要工资啊，你数多少就多少吧。我对饮食和服务业都没经验。"

"好吧，我们看着办。现在时间不早了，你先回去吧。"

我准备离开时，突然想起高紫媛琐在柜子里的画。"远山，柜台后面上锁的柜子里有一幅我画好的水彩画。送给你的。我先回去了。"

说完，我便离开了茶轩。其实，我很想知道他看到那幅画之后的第一反应。但是我想，他会需要独自清静。

—

我连续几天都没有见到高家兄妹。可能公司里的事多，他们得亲力亲为。高远山也给我留了一把茶轩得钥匙，方便我出入。我泡的茶也开始有了追从者，而且还是预先定位。高远山肯定也有让他的客人来捧我的场。因为生意真的比第一天好很多。

某一个星期五晚上高远山给我打了电话，让我留在店里和他们四个一起吃饭。我提早关门、打扫。才刚打扫完毕，茶轩的门就打开了。但是邓志杰进门时，一脸的怒气。

"志杰，怎么了？你生气吗？脸都气红了。"

"那个没良心的财政部副经理。跟了我那么多年，我又没又亏待过他。他竟然把公司的机密买了。幸好发现的早！"

我不知到能说什么，只好沉默。我到柜台后的柜子里找出了酒杯，和一瓶XO，给邓志杰倒了一杯。可能这样他心里会舒服一些在⋯⋯如果他的个性像十三爷的话⋯⋯

他一口气就把酒喝下肚，要我再倒。我倒了三杯之后忍不住说："志杰，别喝得太急。你等会儿还要开车的。"

我听见大门打开的声音。但邓志杰说话了，所以我没转身。

"我的业绩报表现在不知到要让谁来做。公司里的商业间谍一定不止那混帐东西一个！"

原来是高紫媛和邓婷婷一起回来了。

高紫媛听了邓志杰的话，也显然是已经知道邓氏里出了问题。她说："要不，让张晓帮你吧！她好歹也当了好几年的会计师。邓氏的审查不都是张晓之前任职的公司办理的吗？张晓，你对邓氏的业务多少有点儿了解对吧？"

我吞吞吐吐的回答："嗯，多多少少知道一点。但是实际的业务、数字、金额我就不太清楚。因为邓氏的审核是由其他同事负者⋯⋯"

邓志杰打断我的话，"行了。我会和远山说，我高薪挖角他的员工。张晓，明天就来帮我吧。我必须把公司上上下下都清理一遍！"

"我⋯⋯"

—

吃饭时，邓志杰向高远山说了。

高远山惊讶的从座位上跳起来。"明天？志杰，那也太急了吧。我这没人看店呢。"

高远山的反应有点夸张。

"你以前也没人帮你看店啊。在说了，你可没有委任张晓成为你高氏的职员。"

"你⋯⋯"高远山百口莫辩。

"行了。就这么定了。张晓，明天我得飞广州，你找我的特助报道吧。其他细节吃完饭后我让他给你发封E-mail。"

大家吃完饭后，高远山让我留下，说是有事问我。

其实我还纳闷，都好几天了。他因该也看了我的水彩画。

—

高远山轻声的问道："那幅画是怎么回事？"

我觉得我的答案很倒胃口，但是我还是说了。"随手画的。我说过，她长得像我的一位故人。"

"那我想知道是什么故人，在那里认识的，她现在在那里？"

"从前，我们情同姐妹。可如今我不知到她在那里。"

"那是多久以前？"

三百年前。可是我说了也没有人会相信，所以我的回答是："忘了。"

高远山的手紧握住了桌沿，脸色气得发白。"你不知道她对我得意义所以这样说的吧？"

"不是的。我没有必要骗你。"

"我的午夜梦回、我的朝思暮想。但她只出现在梦中。但是现在不同了，你是上天派来解救我的！因为你告诉我这个人真的存在！"

"我真的没办法告诉你什么。我也很想知道她在那儿。可惜⋯⋯名字和地址都没有，怎么找呢。"

"好了，我不想听你说这什么乱七八糟的！你走！"

他现在那么激动，我也不好说什么。我倒了酒，拿起背包，转身离开。


	8. Chapter 8

（八）

邓氏的办公楼坐落在商业区，而且有保安森严。不知到饮食业界的大亨到底暗地里进行着什么大企划。

邓志杰的特助已经为我打过招呼，从接待处就有人给我领路，一直到特助的办公室。只是他还没有到公司，所以我只好坐在沙发上等。

据说他叫邓文浩，和邓氏兄妹情同手足，是他们的堂弟。但是因为他父亲持有邓氏的股份，死后也都留了给他，所以他也算是邓氏的老板之一。商业界传闻，因为他行为处事低调又不爱出外应酬，所以一直不被被看好。

我在他的办公室里做了半个小时，才听见有人把打开门。"张小姐，让你就等了，对不起。"

我从沙发起身，面对着这为'小邓先生'是，我惊得手一松把一直拿在手的履历表掉在地上。

他弯腰捡起，然后在沙发上坐下。"坐呀，别站着。我又不会吃了你。"他始终没抬头看我。

面对着若曦死亡前见到最后的脸孔，我激动万分。杀那件心里充满了感激，眼眶里溢着泪水。

"是，邓先生。"我急忙用手擦了眼泪，坐在沙发上。

这时，秘书小姐送了茶水进来。邓文浩才抬起头看我。我们对视的那杀那，我在他眼中看见了那熟悉的眼神。我既然已经遇见许多'故友'，但是这种机遇可不会变成我人生中理所当然的一部分。

他说："我们见过面吗？你的眼神让我觉得很熟悉⋯⋯但我想不起来我们是否见过。"

"没有，怎么会呢？邓先生你贵人事忙，见过的人多，长得像没有什么稀奇的。"

我的呼吸无法规律。

"嗯好。你让尹秘书带你到你的办公室。需要做的事，都已经发到你的公司电邮信箱了。不明白的可以直接找我。"

他又低下头看文件。显然心思都在工作上。

—

尹秘书是个中年妇女，所以非常有经验。她也非常健谈，说了许多公司的事，让我好尽快适应。例如哪个部门的谁不能怠慢，需要和什么人打交道等。毕竟我是通过邓志杰而进了公司，难免会有下属不服。

我需要做的事非常多，没有空余的时间来思考邓文浩出现会对我身命中带来什么影响。

之前闯祸的经理实在是留了许多烂摊子让邓氏善后。邓志杰回来后也经常把我叫到他的办公室里讨论事情。可是这样一来，我也渐渐感到周围工作年资比较久的同事开始对我感到不满，生疏。

邓婷婷视我如姐妹，不论在视察餐馆时或在公司里，她对我可以说是极好的。因为这样，我引来了许多人的妒忌和不屑。做事经常受到一些老臣的刁难。虽然日子不好过，但是我相信以能力服众才是最重要的。他们怎么想，我管不了，也不想管。而且，比起紫禁城里的嫔妃，他们的伎俩我还是不放在眼里的。

若曦虽然给了我很多不愉快的记忆，但是也给了我许多宝贵的生存之道。只是在业绩报表完成之前，我又得天天加班了。唉！

—

＊邓文浩心迹＊

北京城里四月份的天，已经开始让人感到炎热。堂哥找来的那个张晓，怎么就那么眼熟？仿佛是在那里见过。她总是让我觉得是曾相识。但是我很肯定，在她到邓氏之前，我是没有和她见过面的。我们住在不同的城市，到不同的学校上课。甚至是微薄或人人网里，都没有共同相识的朋友。

平时对下属都能一视同仁，不存偏袒。但是这张晓才来每多久，我特别想照顾她。所以工作指示给得特别清晰，资料给得更完整。

可是堂哥更加宠她。就连我，都没被堂哥叫到办公室里一起做事。而张晓却能天天往总经理办公室串门子。难道她将是我未来的堂嫂吗？我不要！这不行！

为什么我会那么在意张晓？不行，我得专注于事业。不能辜负了爸爸留给我得股权。我要让公司里得上上下下都赏识我！我要邓氏走向国际！


	9. Chapter 9

（九）

"谢谢你，张晓。熬了一个月，总算是赶上了进度。等会儿我和婷婷请你吃饭！"邓志杰对我的表现十分满意。我也很高兴我没有让他失望。

"好啊，我就不客气了！"

"你几时和我客气过呀。我把骏威和文浩也叫上了。等会儿你做我的车吧。"

"嗯，好。"我答应了在才说。要推掉也不行了，唉。我已经尽量避开黄骏威了。而且，我花了五个月试图把自己从梦境里抽离，我不想破工。

邓婷婷在上个星期宣布了他们订婚宴的日期，还指定了让高紫媛帮她办。还好她知道我忙，所以没有要我帮忙。所以一直到现在我都没有见到黄骏威。

—

饭局的气氛热闹，可是我就是提不起劲，而且还有一些莫名奇妙的尴尬。若曦啊若曦，你要折磨我到什么时候啊？

为了避免被问什么，我一直喝茶和吃东西。好在，焦点都在那对新人身上,我随便问了邓婷婷订婚宴筹备的怎么样就低头喝茶。

他们为什么不结婚而是订婚呢？原因很简单。双方父母长住国外，暂时无法回国。先订婚是让亲戚朋友知道他们的关系，巩固邓黄两家的地位。待农历八月将会举办正式的婚礼并且宴客。因为黄氏的事业重心是在台湾，黄骏威的父母也是台湾人，要办回国的签证比较困难。距离正式的婚礼还有大半年的时间，但是筹备礼服等，邓婷婷已经开始办了。订婚宴说穿了也只是正式婚礼的演习、前奏。

听这他们讨论这些，我不禁想起母亲几日前向我说过的话。对，我快三十岁了。在她的年代，三十岁还未嫁是很不适当，也可以说是很丢脸的事儿。母亲和父亲结婚时，她才十七。两年后我就出世了。父亲就比母亲年长一些。

邓婷婷的伴娘是高紫媛，这一点无庸置疑。可我无缘无故被拉进了姐妹团,要帮忙设计场地、整新郎团的游戏、还有那什么洋人的⋯⋯hennight玩样儿.我整天不是待在家里就是去工作的人怎么会玩这些，更何况是要帮忙设计。老天给我的考验也太多了吧。

饭局结束后，邓文浩说要回公司。因为我的车还停放在公司大楼的停车场，所以决定和他一起回去。

在做最后的筹备时，高紫媛突然建议一起去看相。据高紫媛说那个高人不随意见客。是高远山花了好几年的时间才找到他，并且用了不知到什么方法才能见的。高远山想问什么问题我倒是不知道，但邓志杰也随行，一定是什么大事。

对于看相这东西，我是半信半疑的。因为根本就没有根据嘛。而且未来事有谁会知道。命运是掌握在自己手里的，虽然我们可能会被一时迷惑，但是若曦的下场告诉我命运是掌握在自己手里的。她是可以和雍正开开心心的过一辈子的。可是她有太多的顾虑，太多的放不下。可能她最正确的选择是跟了十四吧。即使不爱，但还是有喜欢的。与其相爱，不如相知。

因为那个高人隐居在深山处，高远山租了两辆越野车还雇了司机方便我们上山。开名车上山的话，一定心痛死了。一路上我和高氏兄妹同坐一两车，邓氏兄妹坐另一辆。因为起得早，在路上我们都累，谁都没说什么。

原来是个道观⋯⋯那高人肯定是个道士了吧。到的时候已经是黄昏时分。道观里的小道士出来迎接我们并领我们到客房里休息，还说时候到了师父自会接见我们。什么高人⋯⋯糊弄玄虚。

高紫媛说："我从哥哥那儿听说，这为道长可不是谁都见。有些在山上等了一个月才被接见，甚至有找到这里来的人被回绝了。"

邓婷婷："没事儿！高人嘛，都是这般神秘的。赶得及让我回去结婚就行了！"

我们听了都大笑起来。高紫媛问邓婷婷："你就这么急着要嫁呀！"

邓婷婷脸红："紫媛，你也知道我和骏威在一起都快八年了。再不结婚，他恐怕要去找别人了。"

"我们当中年级最小的就是你，最早结婚的也是你。"高紫媛感叹这说。

我好奇的问："婷婷，那你哥哥呢？没有消息吗？"

"你开玩笑吧张晓，我们可看准了你是未来的嫂子呢！"邓婷婷嬉皮笑脸的看着我。

"才不是。她可是我们高家未来的媳妇！"高紫媛也凑进来说。

"好啊你们两，胡说八道。我可生气了，不理你了。"我说完便躺倒床上去。

高紫媛追着不放："我说认真的，张晓。我们的哥哥你都看不上吗？"

我坐起来，叹气："你们都是我的好朋友。大家这样开心的在一起不好吗？"

"我们的哥哥都过三十了。而且怎么说也算是不折不扣的钻石王老五。你这是不知到想嫁进来的女人有多少，还是不懂怎么近水楼台？"

我有点生气的回答："我从来都没有这种想法。"

邓婷婷见气氛僵了，马上插嘴："好啦，我可不许有人在我结婚的同一年发红色炸弹。我可是会不高兴的。一年只可以有一部主打戏嘛。而且我刚才是说笑的。我哥喜欢的类型你也见识过嘛，典型的煮饭婆。"

"对呀，我怎么都没问过你，他们为什么分手了呢？"高紫媛忘记了刚才的气愤。

"只会会煮饭有什么用啊？这个年代的男人可不是那么容易满足的。况且，我家大厨多的是，要吃好吃的还不简单？酒楼菜色到居家小吃都不是问题。哥哥他是拼命、努力和勤奋的发展事业。他的女人一定要是一个很好的贤内助。不仅能持家，公司的是多少能分忧也是好的。上次那个是看准了我们嫁，想嫁进来做少奶奶，享福的！哥哥看不惯她那成天要买这买那的性子。还没结婚就乱花钱。当了邓太太以后，我们邓氏会被她败光的。"

我挑了条眉毛，没有做声，以免高紫媛又怒起来。我躺在床上听她们讨论着她们哥哥的喜好⋯⋯听着听着就睡着了。

—

我被敲门声唤醒，想着爸妈怎么都不开门。睁开眼时才想起原来是在道观。

"来了来了。"两位大小姐想必是聊得太晚，累得呼呼大睡，什么也听不见吧。

开了门，原来是邓志杰。

"张晓，起身啦？我和远山要去吃早点了。一起吗？"

"也好，她们睡得晚，不会那么早起了。你先去吧，我梳洗了马上过来。"

我打了水，洗脸刷牙。还好我已经被'训练'过了。要是从前得张晓，是不可能从水缸里打出从井里或河里，然后在用来洗脸。是卫生问题嘛。可清朝时期，这样的水源是很干净的了。遇到刮大风时，水里还会有细沙。

回到房里见她们还在睡，我便自己到食堂去了。

食堂不大，能坐大概十二人吧。除了高远山和邓志杰，还有两对看似学生的男女。

"先吃吧。我给她们留了早点，在厨房里。"高远山边说边给我倒茶。

这时，茶的香味让我觉得无比熟悉。"这茶⋯⋯？"

高远山解释说："我们带来的。这道观的方圆几十公里都没有城镇。善信们上山时都会带吃的、用的来，表现他们的一份心意。除了茶叶，我们也送了面粉、盐、糖、纸张等。"

"想的还真是周到。怪不得我们要两辆车来带我们上山。"

邓志杰吃完了粥，赞许的说："好吃！"

我给自己盛了一豌，才吃两口，从食堂通往广场的门便打开了。看上去是一袋袋的米、一箱箱的干粮。原来有善信送货上山了。

高远山吃的津津有味，似乎很喜欢那味道。"志杰，这粥确实好吃。要不要和厨子讨教讨教啊？反正闲着也是闲着。那真人可能没那么快接见我们。"

"也好。等一会儿我找个小道士问去。"

做饭的不是道观里的道士，而是住在后山的善信。听说，他们原来不是不是这里的原籍，而是上山求医，在调养期间就住在后山的房子里。钱财对于深山里的道士门来说是没有什么意义的。就连电，都是靠自己的发电机。

我们沿着小路到后山。我发现道观还有周围的建筑都是清朝时期的风格。很显然，这里曾有一个小村落。村民都搬走了，只剩下破庙、破屋。保存的比较完好的就被道观用来闭关修炼、储藏物品、招待长期在山上住的善信。如果交通方便些，我想这里是可以发展成度假村，保留清朝时期的风格，在以复古和接近大自然为主题。我告诉了高远山和邓志杰，他们也同意。可惜高氏不做房地产生意，而以邓氏现在的规模来看，餐饮耶还是主打生意。小的投资项目还行，建造度假村就不行了。不熟悉这样的业务不说，要打通地方官员也是另一大门槛。

我们好不容易找到了那个房子。院子里放满了准备晒干的草药、辣椒和木柴。看起来这些道观以外的房子是没有水电供应的。咳嗽声从屋里传来，接着是女子慌张的慰问声。

咳嗽声停止，高远山上前敲门。因为门太小我只看到门开了，不知道高远山看到了谁。他退后两步，然后呆呆的站着。"远山，干嘛呢"邓志杰问了见高远山没反应，就自己上前去看。我见他突然停下脚步说："你⋯⋯"然后转头看着高远山。

"你们是谁呀！这么看着我干嘛！"女子的声音好像惊醒了高远山。他急忙道歉，但说话是吞吞吐吐的。邓志杰于是报上到访的目的，然后自我介绍了一番。介绍我时，邓志杰的身子移开了。我不禁脱口："姐姐！"


	10. Chapter 10

（十）

就知道老天要整我。我肯定不会长命百岁因为我随时都有可能得心脏病！

门口的惊喜吓倒了三个人，但屋内的惊喜只有我一人懂。我愣住一旁许久，邓志杰在说话。可是我什么也没听见。突然有人用力的摇我。"喂，你干嘛！"邓志杰轻声说道。

我干嘛？我没干嘛。一时之间我的时光交错。有十三爷、姐姐和八爷，穿着这个世纪的衣服，站在一家清朝时代的房子里。

那个像八爷的人又咳嗽了。拿女子马上到他的身边，拍他的胸膛，让他舒服些。他们是什么关系呀？

"进来坐吧。我和姐姐不方便招呼，你们请随便。"

邓志杰把我和高远山推进屋，让我们坐下。见我们两都一愣一愣的，邓志杰只好代表我们说话。

从邓志杰和他的对话，我们知道他叫王翼，长得像若兰的叫王颖。他们是相依为命堂姐弟。因为王翼自小体质弱，几年前又因为在化学长里工作了太长时间所以患上肺炎，在医院里治疗了许久都不见起色。王颖在没有办法之下只好把王翼带上山，希望山上的空气和道观里的高人能够帮助他。来了两年半，病情是有起色了。可是来这之前身上的钱也用的差不多了。王颖说她打算两个星期后先下山工作，让王翼自己留在山上养病。

王颖打量着我："张小姐对吧？我刚才好像听见你叫我姐姐了。"

"不是⋯⋯我⋯⋯觉得你长的像我的一个姐姐。"心里我却想"你是若兰，一定是若兰。"

高远山一直到现在都没说话。我看见邓志杰在桌子地下踢了他一脚他才回过神来。"要不，你跟我们一起下山吧？"

我和邓志杰对视，我知道他在想什么。可我又不能解释，至少不是现在能解释。

王颖高兴的问："可以吗？我这几天还愁这怎么开口问有什么人能带我下山呢。你们什么时候动身呢？"

"没问题，反正我们下山时要比上山时轻便的多。你有事就到道观里的客房来找我吧。"高远山注视着王颖说。

"姐姐就麻烦你们了，"王翼感激的声音让我感到不安。说到底若曦对不住八爷的地方实在是太多太多了。

"那我们先回去了。"邓志杰代我们说了告别的话，把我们拉到屋外。

我们又沿着小路回道观。离开了那曾近是村落的地方，邓志杰就忍不住问道："那女的是怎么一会事儿？远山，你说！"

"志杰⋯⋯我终于找到她了！其实我千方百计想来这里，也不完全是想见那道士。有人在新浪网里说，在这里见到了她。我想来证实她的存在。"

"什么？！你怎么都不跟我说！我被你气死了！婷婷的婚礼就在下个月，还有好多事情没办呢。要把她一起带上来干嘛！

"我也是真心想让婷婷上来相命的。我知道你对那个黄骏威喜欢得不得了，可是他得事业一直摇摇晃晃得。你不想知道婷婷跟着他会幸福吗？以你们邓氏的财力，要保他没问题，但是他可不是入赘你们邓家。你也不能要婷婷依靠娘家过生活嘛。这种事传出去能听吗！我和你们一快儿长大，也希望婷婷好呀。"

"你说的也对。可是⋯⋯"

"好了，我们回去吧。婷婷和紫媛也该起床了。找不到我们她们会着急的。"

高远山啊，高远山。原来你就这么执着。把若兰留在你的梦境里，你还能想象着她的唯美。但是当她活生生的站在你的面前时，你对她的幻象都没有了。我⋯⋯

⋯⋯因该说，若曦也一样。历史中的毒蛇老十做的一切，换作是八爷登机了，他是一个忠臣。八爷也不是想历史说得那样。即使是前世今生，或是人有相似，十三爷不再是十三爷。婷婷一点儿也没有四福晋的影子。黄骏威和邓文浩给我的感觉也是不一样的。是环境，还是本性，我不知道。

原本的若兰和今日的王颖，如果真实还是梦境高远山都不会分的话，我该怎么帮助他们好呢？

—

"哥，你们上那儿啦？紫媛刚要去发短信给远山哥呢！"婷婷见我们回来就向她哥哥撒娇。

"没上那儿，到处看看。我们昨天上来的时候天色都晚了，所以一大早就拉了远山和张晓看风景去。反正你对这花花草草的没兴趣，就没叫醒你们啦。"

紫媛在一旁满腹怀疑的看着我们。我低头避开她的目光，但从眼角中看见高远山给她打了手势，说一切都没问题。难道说，紫媛知道她哥哥上山来的真正目的？如果她知道的话，我好多的疑问都解开了。她邀我一起上山，之前说过的话，还有昨晚莫名其妙的生气⋯⋯

我正想开溜回房时，邓志杰叫住我。"张晓，我看远山有事和紫媛谈。你和婷婷跟我来吧。"

"嗯，好。"

我乖乖的跟着邓志杰和邓婷婷到花园里的亭子里。

我觉得时候到了。我必须让邓志杰知道一些事⋯⋯我等邓志杰看完手机里的短信和电子邮件，便问他："志杰、婷婷，我告诉你们一个故事好吗？"

"故事？"他疑惑的看着我。

还是婷婷赏脸。"好呀，反正我们也是闲着。"

"这个故事发生在清朝的康熙年间⋯⋯关于九个皇子子和一对姐妹的故事。"

"有意思。说吧。"邓志杰坐在亭子的梁子上，侧着头，等着我说下去。

"这对姐妹是马尔泰家族的。姐姐叫马尔泰·若兰。妹妹叫马尔泰·若曦。马姐姐尔泰·若兰为了家为了族，嫁给了八皇子做侧室。妹妹马尔泰·若曦身为八旗女子，免不了进宫选秀的命运。因为马尔泰家驻守的地方离北京很远，马尔泰将军把马尔泰·若曦送到了在北京八贝勒俯里的若兰⋯⋯"

我只说到说到若曦为十爷办生日宴，婷婷就打岔了。"若曦是喜欢十爷吗？她不是要进宫选秀吗？他们有没有在一起啊？"

"不是的。若曦的为人和当时的女子是不太一样的。她的思维和作风都比较前卫。对于十爷，也就是好朋友的交情而已。"

"那她想成为皇妃吗？"

"她不想的。⋯⋯ ⋯⋯"

我说完了八爷和若兰的故事，也说了若曦和八爷之间曾经存在的情义。邓志杰就问："三妻四妾虽然是众人接受的，若曦在知道了八爷为什么会喜欢自己的姐姐之后，不会觉得八爷对她的爱是移情效果吗？"

"当时的若曦可能没有这么想。因为她是真心对待八爷。可是八爷对于王位的野心让她一次次的失望。原本是想让康熙让她一辈子在御前侍奉的她，后来遇见了未来的雍正。"

"她既然不能接收八爷想夺皇位，那为什么她能接受雍正？"邓志杰的思路非常清晰，问得我也不知要怎么回答才能不显露出异处。

"既然她和八爷昔日的情义已经不再，她找到了另一个她能用一生来爱的男人，那不好吗？"

"话是这么说没错。但是⋯⋯"

"故事而已嘛。我们暂且不去分析人物的心理。"

我用了最简介的方式说了整个故事。但是我还是说了三个小时，直到高远山来找我们。

—

吃晚饭时，高远山和高紫媛两人坐到了一个角落。两人不悦、不语。邓婷婷走进食堂时原本是想和他们一起，但因为觉得脸色不对，我把她拉住了。邓志杰让我们坐到另一个角落去。

我的胃口都被吓没了。我早先夹的菜也快被我的筷子剁烂了。

邓志杰瞪了我一眼："粒粒皆辛苦。"

"我不吃了，我回房休息去。"

其实我不是累了，但是我不能时时刻刻面对着他们。也不知道为什么，我的心里很难受。我没有回房，而是走到了花园里的亭子坐下。

也不知道过了多久，我感觉到有人正走向亭子这里。因为光线微弱，我看不清出摸样，只看见道士袍和拐杖。

"小妹妹，怎么自己坐在这儿啊？"老道士沙哑的嗓音打破了幽静。

我马上起身行礼："道长好。"

"喜不喜欢这山中景色啊？"老道士以亲切的口吻问我。但是我根本没有那个心情欣赏夜色。

"夜色虽好，但须有心人来观赏。我恐怕体会不到这般富有诗意的意境，让道长见笑了。"

"呵呵呵。 我以在山上修行多年，还对于景色意境感到惊叹。想必姑娘你心事繁重啊。"

"道长见的人多、遇的事更多，一看就一目了然了。"

"小姑娘,能经历凡人所不能是上天给予的考验。能承受凡人所不能是前世所积的因。你的气质于常人不凡啊！"

"道长说笑了。我可是很普通的女孩子呀。"

"呵呵。晚了，我休息去了。小姑娘啊，明天你和你的同伴们一块儿来找我吧。"

道长说完便自己摸黑会去了，也不让我扶。可见他对道观里的地形已经都记在心里了。我跟在后，也回房去了。

—

才刚用过早餐，王颖就来找我了。她向我打听了我们下山的日期，也问了我口中那位姐姐的事情。她真的很精明啊。我回答时小心翼翼，深怕露出破绽，日后会解释不清。

我和邓婷婷起身时，高紫媛已经出去了。一直到现在都不见人影。问了高远山他也说不知道。我正要去找她的时候，一位小道士向我们走来。

"哥哥姐姐们，我师父请你们到他那儿坐坐。请随我来。"

我们既然受邀，就只好把紫媛的事暂时放下。况且高远山来这里的目的不就是要和得道高人那里得到指点吗。

到了太源殿，我们被领导会客室等候。才刚要坐下，带我们来的小道士就先把邓志杰接走了。我们虽然有很多的疑问，但是小道士说他的师父会回答我们所有的问题。

因为昨晚没睡好，我一坐下就开始打瞌睡。高远山和邓婷婷都那着手机不停的发简讯，所以也没有理我。

不知是做梦，还是清醒。我仿佛听到十四爷的声音。"若曦，如果有来世，你还会记得我吗？"我挣扎着，可是睁不开眼。我想说"会，我会记住你。"可是说出口的却是"我要把你们都忘了⋯⋯"然后听见的是十四爷痛苦的哭声。

十四爷，对不起⋯⋯


	11. Chapter 11

（十一）

"张晓？张晓？"邓婷婷摇醒我。

"嗯？我睡着了？对不起啊。"

"到我们了，道长让我们一块儿进去。"

一块儿？怪了。屋里就剩我和邓婷婷。那个老道士累了，想偷懒、节省时间不成？

走到了内殿，我还没见清楚那老道士道士的摸样，他就已经在说话了。

"小姑娘呀，我说了今天我们会在见面的。"

原来是昨晚的那个老道士。早知他是高人，我就多问些事了。现在有邓婷婷在，多不方便啊！

邓婷婷用胳臂推了我一下，低声问我："你见过他？我怎么不知道啊？"

"两位小姑娘，上前坐啊，我又不是三头六臂的。呵呵呵！"

在旁边候着的小道士端上了茶具。"小姑娘，你的茶艺了得。不知道老道能不能尝尝你的手艺？"

婷婷似乎忘了刚才的疑问，开心的说："张晓泡的茶可是在老北京的茶艺界里排名第二呢！"

"喔，那我得细细品尝这茶了。"

我把泡好的茶端上，让那老道士喝。

"真不愧是茶艺高手！这茶在山上能泡出这等香味，真是难啊！"

老道士把手中的茶赞得滔滔不绝，让我有些尴尬。

老道士问邓婷婷："小姑娘，你刚才说这茶只是排第二，那谁排第一呀？"

"当然是远山哥哥。你刚才已经见过他了呀！道长您料事如神，早因该知道了啊。怎么没有让远山哥哥给你泡茶呢？"

"呵呵。怎么没有呢。我到认为他们两的茶艺各有千秋，不相上下啊。好了，我们说说你吧小姑娘。喜帖都下了吗？"

"您怎么知道，我哥告诉你的？"

"没有。不过，小姑娘啊，你结婚之后要记得常回去找哥哥。他将会在你最需要支持于帮助士成为你的支柱。"

"这是当然。哥哥最疼我了！"

" 呵呵呵，好。好。小姑娘，你只要一直这样开朗，你会很幸福的。你先回去休息吧。我在和这位姑娘聊聊茶经。"

看着邓婷婷离开的背影，我知道那老道士想聊的不止是茶经。

—

我有点儿不高兴的问："你让婷婷等了那么长时间，就只说这个？"

"一切都早已注定。婷婷姑娘前世积善为乐，以慈爱的心对待众生，所以今世能过丰衣足食、幸福美满得生活。我让你一起进来不是因为什么，而是要你知道过去的事因该放下。因果循环，一人之痛胜于四人之痛。以姑娘你的慧根，你明白的。"

我明白，我怎么会不明白呢。但是我还想试探一下，看看这位老道士到底还能算出些什么。"道长的道行真是高明。估计你也能改行当个心理医生什么的。"

"你的茶艺与你的年龄对不上。这般好的茶艺，除非自幼学起，不然是不可能有这等功夫。"

"那你又怎么知道我不是？"

"你的同伴远山，就是自幼学起。他虽然之大你一点儿，但手艺却是不如你。我有幸见过他的父亲。高家泡茶的手法是历代传承下来的。可是你的手法却是截然不同的。虽说茶道茶道，但无物不相克。我特意准备了一味味道相克的茶叶。远山都没有察觉，就直接沏了茉莉绿茶。但是你是观察了所有的茶叶之后才选出已经暴露在空气中两个星期的普洱。这样普洱的味道更香，比起焖了茉莉在加入绿茶的方法更佳。我敢说不是高远山不懂，而是他不会分。"

"如果泡一个茶就被你看的那么彻底，那些不会泡茶的人就无缘让你指点了吗？"

"只有有缘人才会到这儿来。姑娘，你被给予上天的恩赐获得一个重生的机会，你要好好把握。"

我不知道这个道士是真的算出了我的事，还是在借题发挥，但是他说得对。我必须好好把握我的人生。像若曦那样左右为难了一辈子，我不想重蹈覆辙。

之前的茶喝完了，我重新又泡了一壶。

"道长，你能知道一个人的前世是怎样的吗？"

"不管你前世是谁，做过什么事，你只要记得一切都属因果循环就足够了。以前所欠下的债尽早还清，对你、对其他人，都好。"

—

"哥，你刚才有问那道士什么吗？"

高远山从侧门离开会客室时，高紫媛就在门外的小花园里等他。

"紫媛？你一整个早晨上哪儿了？把我们担心的！"

"哥！我见到你画中的女子了。你一早就已经知道她真的存在了对吗？这是你真正要来这里的原因！"

"紫媛！"

"哥，为了这个曾经不知道是否存在的女人，你竟然抛下高家所有的生意来这里寻她？你太胡闹了！"

"妹妹，找到她是我的梦想！这事儿你也知道的。"

高紫媛板着脸，故意转身背向高远山。"我知道不代表我赞成。"

"王颖会和我们一起下山。还有，这事儿我说了算。你别去找人家的麻烦。"

高紫媛一句话都还没机会说，高远山就走掉了。

—

我离开了道长的会客室，一直想着回北京之后我们几个会有怎样的变化。尤其是高家。高远山找到了一个对高家来说是高远山事业上是绊脚石的人⋯⋯而且这个人还曾近是不存在的。不知道高紫媛知道后她会怎么看待这件事。特别是知道高远山有意要留王颖在高家的公司里⋯⋯一定会闹翻的！我必须好好思考，让所有的人和事都有圆满的结局。


	12. Chapter 12

（十二）

在北京，邓文浩和尹秘书为了新的开发案忙的不可开交。北京邓氏一切的决策权在邓志杰手上，所以董事局里的人处处刁难，希望等到邓志杰回来在做决定。

"邓经理，邓总有说他什么时候回来吗？这个案子不能拖了。源峰的郑总要我们在明天中午把修改好的合约送过去。"尹秘书担心的问。

"尹秘书，我等会儿会在联络志杰的。你把修改好的合约拿来让我看看。源峰也真是的，一直给我们加价。我们用了他们的海鲜食材都几十年了，真是不给面子。"

尹秘书应了一声便出去取合约。整个公司里，尹秘书算是老将了。邓董事长为了防着邓文浩才把尹秘书放在他身边。邓文浩虽然已持有股权，但是如果他起了贪念，对邓氏、邓家，都是一种伤害。虽然尹秘书有'任务'在身，她经常都帮着邓文浩在公司里培育自己的势力。对尹秘书来说，他是一个可怜的孩子。从小父母离异，父亲又在邓氏起步之后因过度操劳而倒下。邓董事长把弟弟的股份都转到他唯一的儿子邓文浩的手上。这样他的生活受到保障，不需要为金钱而断送学业。

邓文浩算是懂事了。学业虽然没有年年名列前茅，但至少是优等的。到国外念大学的费用也有不用愁⋯⋯奖学金包含了所有的学费和住宿费。要不然邓氏每年分出的红利怎么可能支撑到现在。只可惜公司近年来大幅度的转变邓文浩都没有参与。股东们对他没有什么信心，所以公司的扩展项目都不肯让他负责。

企业家族和帝皇家一样，都是身不由己的。如果能够选择，邓文浩或许会留在美国而不回到北京。

—

"哥！你什么意思嘛？做事都没商量了!"

我被高紫媛在门外的怒吼惊醒。

邓婷婷揉着眼，四处张望。

"这件事我说了算！"高远山用了生气的语调反驳他妹妹的质问。

我和邓婷婷对视。我们都知道这件事上我们都说不上话。但是真的要吵下去，高家兄妹的感情就散了。

"婷婷，你怎么看？"

"我们一会到北京，紫媛就得飞台湾了。好像是和当地的茶商谈茶叶买卖的事。我觉得我们什么也别做会比较好。

"台湾？"

"对呀。因为我们餐馆越来越多人对台湾出产的高山茶有兴趣，所以我就提了建议给紫媛。肥水不留外人甜嘛。她觉得这事儿可行，所以就去办了。"

"那这事⋯⋯"

"我觉得呢，先让他们两冷静下来吧。我和哥哥会想法子的。"

邓婷婷躺回床上去，好一会儿都没出声。我以为她要睡着时，她又说话了。

"三年前，我刚开始和骏威交往时，哥哥也是很不高兴的。"

咦？就是传说中的兄妹情深吗？

"这让哥哥气了我好几个月呢。远山哥哥就一直给他劝，他都不听，还处处找骏威的麻烦。"

"还真想象不出你哥生气的样子。他的脾气太好了。"

"我也只见过他生气两次。但事这两次都把我吓死了。"

"喔？那第二次是为了什么？"

婷婷坐了起来，把头发从额头拉开。额头上有个疤痕，挺长的。但是因为靠近发线，才没有那么容易让人发现。

"我和堂哥在美国的盐湖城出了意外。就是他的未婚妻去世的那次意外⋯⋯"

"那你哥哥和文浩的关系不好是因为这个？"

婷婷猛摇头，"不是。我其实也不明白他们两的矛盾是什么。不聊这些了，快梳洗吧。我们的司机因该快来了。"


End file.
